Yami, my absolute boyfriend
by katieXatem
Summary: I am a 18 yr old girl whose life changed when I ordered a lover figure from Kronos heaven, I called him yami and he's my boyfriend, he looks a million yen which is what it's going to cost me if I don't return him in time,please review & enjoy! yamiXoc


_**How it all Began**_

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

The alarm rang and awoke me from my sleep, "zzzz? Huh? It's 7:30am already? Dam I need to get up!" I got up and dressed in my new school uniform, I sighed, 'it's a new school so it's normal for me to be nervous on the first day, I just pray that I don't get lost" I thought to myself, then my mother called up to me, "zara! Are you up yet? It's time for breakfast!"

I ran downstairs with my school bag and sat down at the table, I looked at the TV, it showed celebrity couples all smiling and in love, I sighed again, 'dam I wish I had a boyfriend, I'm 18 and still single!" the more I thought about it the more I got annoyed, 'dam it! Why can't I get a boyfriend?' then my mother came out of the kitchen and told me it was time to go.

She dropped me off at my new school, it was called domino high, it seems to be a really nice school, so I hope to make lots of new friends here, and maybe I'll find myself a boyfriend here, I giggled to myself but then I heard someone call my name, I looked around and saw a tall guy running towards me.

Then it dawned on me, the guy looks very familiar, wait! It's kenji!

The guy stopped in front of me, "zara! Wow so you weren't lying when you said you'll be transferring to my school! So have you gotten lost yet?" I growled at him, "no! Actually I only just got here you jerk! So I haven't gotten lost yet!"

He sniggered at me, "you say that now but you'll get lost eventually"

I glared at him, "well if I DO get lost then I won't be asking you for help!"

With that I stormed off to the entrance to the school, kenji laughed as I walked away, 'zara it's great to see you haven't changed since I last saw you'

I soon found the day flying by as I was walking home, I soon reached the front door of my house and saw that kenji was going in next door to my right, "hey kenji! Are you living next door to me?" kenji stopped and looked at me, "well this is a surprise, not only are you going to the same school as me but you live next door to me as well! Don't come and sneak into my room ok? Haha"

I glared at him and yelled at him, "why on earth would I want to get anywhere near your filthy pit of a room! You can be so annoying!" I entered the house and settled down for the day.

The night soon came and it was late, I was spending my time getting something from the nearby shop, I walked along and almost stepped on a phone, "huh? A phone out here, on the street? What's it doing out here?" then all of a sudden it rang, "eek! What on earth?" I had no choice but to answer it, "hello?" "Oh thank you for finding my phone! Can you please give it to me at the Meko restaurant nearby? Thanks!" then the voice hung up.

"Wha-hey! Wait a minute! Dam why me? And who was that anyway?" I sighed in annoyance; I walked up to the restaurant to find a stranger smiling at me, "wow, you're pretty cute! Hey thanks for finding my phone, I need that for work!" I couldn't stop staring at the strange guy's outfit, 'is he in cosplay or something?'

I had to ask him, "uh, are you in cosplay? And more importantly who are you?"

The guy looked at me and smiled, "no I'm not in cosplay, and I'm a salesman by the way! Oh and my name is Gaku Namkiri"

The strange guy smiled at me again, "I really should thank you for your kindness, let's see, how about some lotion that will turn you into an E-cup?" I frowned, "no thanks I'm not interested in that sort of thing" I then turned to leave, "come on there must be something you want" I turned to look Gaku, "I, I want a boyfriend, that's what I want" Gaku smiled at me again, "well why didn't you say so sooner? Here visit my company's website; Kronos Heaven will be able to help you"

He gave me the card and then left, I was still confused about what had happened but when I got back I decided to check out the website, it came up with 'the nightly lovers series' and other stuff, 'huh, what is this, a lovers website? What's that guy thinking selling this sort of stuff to young people?"

The text 'nightly lovers series' caught my eye, I clicked on it and it came up with 'create the perfect lover just for you' 'huh is this a game? Create your own lover? Chose what options you want him to have? What is all this? But I suppose it couldn't hurt to try it'

Since I was sleepy, I clicked on many options and clicked the order button, "it's only a game so nothing will happen, though I wonder what that guy Gaku meant? *yawn* I better get some sleep since my mum and dad are away visiting relatives I have to get myself up and to school"

I went to sleep and soon morning came, I got up and dressed and ate my breakfast, "a little earlier than usual but I don't want to be late" I got up and suddenly heard a knock at the door, I opened it and a couple of strange looking guys came in with a huge rectangular package, "what the- hey what's going on?"

The two strange guys turned to face me, "z-zara jenking?" "Uh yes that's me" "your package from kronos heaven, here sign" I signed the paper they held out and then they suddenly left, I just stood to look at the huge package that stood before me, "uh I thought it was only a game, I only checked the website out last night! What's in here anyway?" I began to open the package not knowing what could be inside.

Then all of a sudden, something fell out and fell onto me, it was a guy! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! A body!" I then calmed down and looked at the guy, he had tri-coloured spiky hair and such handsome features wait a minute, he's naked! I was going to have a very interesting day and my life then changed from that moment on.

**katieXatem: hey how was that? I tried to keep to the original storyline of 'absolute boyfriend' as much as I could!**

**Yami: why am I naked?**

**katieXatem: cause that's how the story goes! Anyway please review!**

**Yami: stay tuned for the next chap!**

**katieXatem: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^_^**


End file.
